ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics/Thumbelina
Thumbelina (also known as Hans Christian Andersen's Thumbelina) is a 1994 American animated musical fantasy adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures on March 30, 1994. The film is directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman from a screenplay by Bluth, Howard Ashman, Alan Menken, Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale, Don Hahn, and Linda Woolverton based on the fairy tale of the same name by Hans Christian Andersen, produced by Walt Disney, with Steven Spielberg as an executive producer and starring the voices Jodi Benson, Gary Imhoff and Joe Lynch, with supporting roles from Gino Conforti, Greg Ellis, Jess Harnell, Richard McGonagle, Gilbert Gottfried, Carol Channing and John Hurt. Plot A lonely woman longs for a child of her very own. One day, a good witch gives her a barley corn to plant, and the next day the flower blooms, revealing a beautiful young girl "no bigger than her thumb". The woman names her Thumbelina. Thumbelina spends time with her mother's farm animals but is worried that there is no one around of her own size. One night, her mother tells her a story about fairies. After being put to bed, Thumbelina imagines that someday she will be able to find someone to love. As she is humming to herself, Prince Cornelius of the Fairies flies by her windowsill and is enchanted by her. The two take a ride on Cornelius' bumblebee, during which they fall in love. During this ride, a toad named Grundel sees Thumbelina and declares to his three henchcats, Tin, Pan and Alley that he loves her and orders them to kidnap her, so he can marry her. Cornelius returns Thumbelina to her windowsill and promises to come back for her the next day. After he leaves, Thumbelina goes to sleep in her walnut bed and is kidnapped by Tin, Pan and Alley. When Thumbelina awakes the next morning, she is on a lily-pad far away from home. Grundel and his henchcats declares that Thumbelina will join their circus and she will marry him. The group leaves her alone on an lily-pad to fetch the priest, despite her protests. Thumbelina's cries for help are heard by a friendly swallow named Jacquimo who helps her free of the lily-pad and encourages her to follow her heart and find her way home to her mother. Jacquimo himself promises to find Cornelius, who lives in the Vale of the Fairies. Meanwhile, Cornelius has learned of Thumbelina's kidnapping and goes searching for her. Thumbelina almost reaches home, but she is stopped by a beetle named Berkeley Beetle, who wants her to join his act at the Beetle Ball. Thumbelina is forced to perform at the Beetle Ball, but at the end is kicked out for being "too ugly" for them (as those beetles only like the appearances of other beetles). Grundel and his henchcats, who are also searching for Thumbelina, track down Beetle and force him, by taking his wings, to help them find Thumbelina. Searching for the Vale of the Fairies, Jacquimo seeks help from a fleeing rabbit and its pursuer, a fox. The fox angrily shoves him out of the way and a strong gust of wind blows the swallow into a tree, driving a thorn through his wing. When the cold winter frost arrives, he becomes too weak to fly to the point that he loses consciousness and falls to the ground. The falling snow also causes Cornelius to fall from his bumblebee into a pond, where he is frozen in ice. Beetle finds Cornelius and cuts out a block of ice in which the Fairy Prince is trapped to bring to Grundel. Elsewhere, Thumbelina's mother can only wait at home and hope for the best. With both Cornelius and Jacquimo incapacitated, Thumbelina takes shelter from the winter frost in a shoe. She is rescued by Ms. Fieldmouse, who tells her about Cornelius's fate. She convinces a heartbroken Thumbelina to join her to visit her neighbor, Mr. Mole, where Thumbelina is told to sing for him. They take a walk in Mr. Mole's extensive tunnels, where Thumbelina discovers the unconscious Jacquimo. Mr. Mole tells Ms. Fieldmouse that he would like to marry Thumbelina, and bribes her to convince Thumbelina that it would be for the best. Grundel learns that Thumbelina is to marry Mr. Mole and abandons the frozen Cornelius with his henchcats and Beetle, allowing three young jitterbug children that Thumbelina befriended to light a fire to melt the ice that has trapped Cornelius. Thumbelina sneaks out of Ms. Fieldmouse's home to visit Jacquimo. He wakes, and Thumbelina removes the thorn from his wing. Before she can explain that Cornelius is "dead", Jacquimo flies off, still determined to find the Vale of the Fairies. When Thumbelina is prompted by the minister at the wedding ceremony, she, after seeing visions about Cornelius, responds that she cannot marry Mr. Mole, eventually leading into a chase by Beetle, Grundel, his henchcats, and the others. However, Cornelius and the jitterbug children arrive to stop them and Cornelius engages Grundel. Despite his efforts in stalling the crowd long enough to secure Thumbelina's escape, the battle eventually culminates in both he and Grundel falling into a bottomless pit. Thumbelina manages to scare her pursuers by causing a mountain of jewelry to slide toward them, and she escapes to the surface, where she is found by Jacquimo, who says that he has found the Vale of the Fairies. They fly there, but it is frozen and she doesn't believe it is Vale of the Fairies, which Jacquimo tells her to sing. After Thumbelina sings, the ice thaws and Cornelius, who survived the fall and is still with the jitterbug children, appears to be reunited with his love. Cornelius proposes Thumbelina accepts, the pair kiss and wings sprout from Thumbelina's back. The wedding is celebrated with Thumbelina's mother, Jacquimo, the jitterbug children, and Cornelius' family in attendance. Screenshots during the credits reveal that Beetle resumed his normal singer life and got his wings back; Tin, Pan and Alley were arrested by the woodland police for their complicity in Grundel's crimes; Mr. Mole married Ms. Fieldmouse, and the rabbit and fox Jacquimo tried to ask for help ultimately found friendship. Voice cast *Jodi Benson as Thumbelina *Gary Imhoff as Prince Cornelius *Joe Lynch as Grundel Toad *Gino Conforti as Jacquimo *Greg Ellis as Tin *Jess Harnell as Pan *Richard McGonagle as Alley *Gilbert Gottfried as Berkeley Beetle *Carol Channing as Miss Fieldmouse *John Hurt as Mr. Mole *Barbara Cook as Thumbelina's Mother *Kenneth Mars as King Colbert, Cornelius' father *June Foray as Queen Tabitha, Cornelius' mother *Will Ryan as Hero, Reverend Rat, the Goat *Pat Musick as the Rabbit *Neil Ross as the Bear, the Fox *Tony Jay as the Bull *Tawny Sunshine Glover as Gnatty, one of the jitterbugs. *Michael Nunes as Li'l Bee, one of the jitterbugs. *Kendall Cunningham as Baby Bug, one of the jitterbugs Music Production Early versions Script rewrite Casting and recording Animation Music Release Home media releases Reception Box office Critical reception Thumbelina recived mixed-to-positive reviews by critics. Rotten Tomatoes has a score of 55%, the site's critical consensus reads: "Thumbelina, of course, is adapted from Hans Christian Andersen's beloved children's story. It is also one of Walt Disney's best animated films. Children especially can relate to the concept of a tiny person as someone they would love and care for. The movie is brilliant and shines as a work of art in employing many fine actors' voice talents, along with a large production team." Trivia